Talk:Legendary Ranger Keys
Please note that this page is only a temporary page. When the time comes for the page to be made, please move it to whatever the title may be so that we already have the page on standby. If you find any errors, please feel free to edid the page. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 23:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Good plan, actually. someone should correct the error at the section of the RPM KeysUser:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 02:16, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :: and by someone of course I meant me, i've fixed itUser:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 02:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You might wanna keep it in the realm of what we have on hand though. Star Force and White Stranger are kind of a stretch. So, are there no figures for the various sixth rangers? Morgil27 (talk) 08:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Wait and see. The show just started, they aren't going to reveal/use everything out of the gate. Kinda hard to imagine there wouldn't be, right? Lightspeed Titanium Ranger Key? well this is an interesting question since lightspeed rescue had a first american made power ranger that there is no super sentai adaptation to it what will they do and will the Titanium Ranger have a ranger key in super megaforce for megaforce silver? does anyone know any info on that, please let me know. Zmanstardust[[User Talk:Zmanstardust|''ZS. Talk ]]Z.S. Blog 02:53, June 7, 2013 (UTC) There were no original Ranger Keys made for Super Megaforce. Take a look at this: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/no-power-rangers-exclusive-keys-in-super-megaforce.html RedLegend1 (talk) 02:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) @RedLegend interesting very interesting. thought it strikes my funny bone a bit because I follow JDF's Fan Page (who plays Tommy Oliver ) and he has posted photos from the filming of the episode he is in and the Titanium Ranger is seen with all the other rangers. so even though costume was used for filming they wont have a ranger key or exclusive filming. Why then film the costume if they wont have the "keys"? Zmanstardust''ZS. Talk ''Z.S. Blog 03:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I don't really know. I guess that's just how they're doing it. RedLegend1 (talk) 03:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Why are the dairanger keys in the topic I thought they weren't going to be in super megaforce :They apparently are going to be in Super Megaforce, but to what extent I do not know. Also, please sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). Dairanger was shown in the teaser hmmm Artunism (talk) 02:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, Orion could use a Power Card of the game with the Gosei Morpher; and morph into Titanium Ranger.Vicpmore (talk) 21:41, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :Orion is confirmed to be using ranger keys like the team, so this wont be happening. the unfolded keys do not look like gokaiger keys i will take and upload a pic for the real pictureArtunism (talk) 02:17, November 26, 2013 (UTC) What about this Power Key? - '''User:Louisnguyen forgot to sign this post' :Homemade key made from a GoRed key. There is not, and will not, be a Titanium Ranger key, as it has been confirmed that no new keys were or will be made for Super Megaforce.